Systems and methods for providing customized information and services are known. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,266,516 describes systems and methods for providing customized, electronic catalogs and commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,313,536 describes systems and methods for providing customized product recommendations. It is also known to collect information, such as demographic information, firmagraphic information, historical purchasing information, etc., to provide such customized catalogs, customized product recommendations, and/or other customized services.